The invention relates to a sterilized animal feed composition containing irregular chunks and sauce or a base. The invention additionally relates to the process for the preparation of this composition.
Patent European Patent Application Publication No. 265,740 already relates to a process for the preparation of irregular chunks for feeding animals. The disadvantage of this process is that it requires the addition of a large amount of dry protein substances (between 15 and 35% by weight), which results in a more expensive composition, and, moreover, the formulation is restrictive, because this content of protein substances is absolutely necessary to enable this process to be implemented.